


Juvenile Love

by Neoru



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Juvenile Dave, M/M, Sick John, heart condition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neoru/pseuds/Neoru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is your average teenage trouble maker. After getting caught from committing a small crime, he was sentenced to juvenile detention. From his good behavior, his punishment was something different. His so called ‘job’ was to take care of a patient named John Egbert at a local hospital for at least a year. Maybe a year might be too short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juvenile Love

Be the blond in trouble. ==>

Great, this is just perfect. You just _had_ to finish your ‘masterpiece’ of Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff on the wall of a small flower shop. Since you stayed there until three in the morning, of course cops would be going around. You’re now in juvie and would prefer to be home rather than do the usual body search and bathe in front of some old officer.

You wanted to get out and so you took the easy way, good behavior. It worked before and you know it’ll work again.

When an officer guided you out of your cell and to the main lobby, you were met with someone in a business suit. You knew who sent him and you weren’t surprised. He explained that you had too many strikes against the law and you weren’t allowed a free run anymore. You hiss under your breath but then asked what you needed to do. He replied with two options, one: you stay in juvenile detention, or two: you do community service. You decided on the second option and he nods while handing you some papers. It’s a small profile of a person and the man in the suit explains that you would be taking care of him for at least one year from tomorrow.

You sneer at the paper, debating whether to choose juvie instead but you keep your mouth shut. It’s too late now and since he’s at a hospital, all you’d have to do is sit next to him and watch some television, right? You hope so. You don’t want to be someone’s slave, especially if it’s a damn sick person.

You were too caught up in your own thoughts that you didn’t notice the man in the suit try to talk to you. He merely asks you to follow him out. You give nod and follow behind him to a small, black car.

You hop into the passenger seat and he took the driver’s place. After getting the car started, he sent you back to your house. You would like to call it a house but it’s clearly a mansion of the Lalonde family, which you are part of. You would rather not talk about your life right this second.

You exit the car and walk your way into the main building. You’re greeted by many of the workers but you ignore them and head straight to your room. Once you’re in, you softly close your door and lock it. You’ve had a long day, though you had longer, and would just like a good night’s sleep.

You wake up around three in the morning and decide that it would be a good time to shower. You know you wouldn’t be going back to bed anytime soon.

You head off to your private bathroom and start stripping, placing your shades on the counter. Once you’re finished, you head into the shower and turn it up to hot. You flinch at the first contact but after a while, you just stand there and feel the water burn against your skin. After a few minutes, you quickly change the setting to cold and lather your hair with shampoo and wash your body. You open the shower door and grab a towel to dry yourself then wrap around your waist.

In a couple of minutes after opening the door, the fog cleared off the mirrors and you begin to stare at your red eyes. These eyes mean nothing, nothing particularly deep. They’re just red and you’re not sure why.

You decide to get ready for the day and spend quite some time on the computer before it was time for you to get picked up to go and take care of that sorry person you’d have to babysit for. Now thinking about it, you never got a chance to look over the profile given to you. You decide to do just that.

Once you finish reading the profile, you take note that there was no picture attached to it. How are you supposed to know who the kid looked like? All you know is that he’s a kid named John Egbert, lame name in your opinion, and something about his heart. You know his height, weight, eye and hair color, and all that junk but besides that, nothing personal.

You were about to log onto pesterchum until there was a knock at your door. You look at the time and realize it’s already seven. Where did the time even go?

\--

Be the sick kid at the hospital. ==>

Hey! You’re not a sick kid! Your name is John Egbert and you just happen to have a weak heart. That weak heart landed you into the hospital nearly two years ago. You’ve been hospitalized ever since.

You have gotten some news saying that you’re getting someone from the juvenile detention center to take care of you. Supposedly this person is going to be something more personal than a nurse but not a nurse. You like to think they’re going to be your servant but you don’t dwell on what title to give them.

You weren’t given a name though. They should have at least let you know if it was a boy or a girl. You were debating whether you should freshen up or maybe smile and greet them when they come by.

The door slowly opened and you turned to see that it was only the nurse. After sighing, you smiled at her direction and she returned with a grin. That was when you realized someone was behind her. It was a blond kid with black aviators on his face. He looked about your age, maybe somewhat older or younger.

Once the other boy got situated and sat in a guest chair next to you, the nurse turned to you and asked you if there was anything you needed. You happily waved her off and she left with a smile. Your curiosity got the best of you and you shot your head towards the direction of the guest who decided to stay in your room. “Who are you?” You blurted out. Hopefully it didn’t make you sound mean; curiosity just got the best of you.

The boy slouched back on the chair, bringing his hands to hold the back of his head to look at the ceiling before giving an answer. “Dave Strider. Did no one tell you of my awesome arrival or something?” You place an index finger to your bottom lip for a moment, contemplating on who he really was. That was when it hit you. “Oh! You’re that guy who’s going to be my personal servant!”

“What? I’m not a personal servant. Rude. I’m just going to kick back and relax. Maybe even steal some of your lame hospital food while I’m at it.”

“Oh, uh, sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.” Wow, way to make you feel like an asshole. Well, you did just call him a servant so you have no right to whine. Maybe you’re just getting used to living at the hospital and having everyone care to your every need.

The room was silent after your apology. This makes you feel slightly awkward so you shift in your bed and glance up at the other male in the room.

“I know I’m hot as hell but you can stop staring at me at anytime.” His head was still staring upwards. How did he even catch you looking his way?!

This caught you off guard. You weren’t realizing that you were STARING at him. In a quick moment, you fumble with your blankets and turn your head toward your personal tv. “Pft, right. I bet you don’t even have a girlfriend.”

“Hey, bite your tongue. All the ladies want a piece of the Strider here.”

“I’ll take that as a no.”

“Pretty sure I have ten times more girlfriends than you’ve had.”

“Ten times zero equals zero, moron.”

“So you’re saying you never kissed a girl. Damn, I’ll have to bring some ladies for you before you die a virgin.”

You stay quiet and look down from the tv. What Dave said didn’t really hit you. You’re already somewhat prepared to die soon. Soon could either mean a few years or a few weeks. Whatever it means, you know that time isn’t on your side.

You make a light giggle and turn your heads towards Dave. “I’m John. John Egbert. I, uh, I’m 17. I’ve been here for a few years but um. Sorry, there’s not much to tell about me.” There was another silent moment between you two before Dave speaks again, “Well, looks like we’re the same age at least.”

This brought up your spirits and you were about to ask him a question until you heard a knock at your door. You respond, telling them to come in, and realize it’s that same nurse. They usually change every week to keep you entertained but you wouldn’t mind keeping the same nurse for a while. Unless they’re rude and mean then you’ll like a change.

She has a plate of food and medicine. After taking out your own little pull out tray from behind your headboard, she placed the plate on top and left you alone to eat. You smiled at her as she left but felt slightly ajar from usual. That was when you realized there was finally another person there with you!

You turn your head towards Dave and gave him a quick smile before asking, “Hey! Did you want to eat with me?”

A single brow lifted over his shades as he gives you a snort in response.

“What? Dude just eat your food and take your drugs. I’m here to babysit.” His smirk is probably an equivalent to a small smile so you give him some sort of credit for actually doing what he’s supposed to be doing.

“Well, yeah. I’m not going to give you my medicine. I just want you to eat with me!”

Grabbing the poor excuse of a plastic knife, you cut your sandwich in half and push the plate towards Dave, trying to gesture him to take it. After a minute or two, he does and gladly takes a bite out of it. You grin and take your half to eat before swallowing your medication. You’re father was right about this. Eating with others is way better than eating alone.

In about an hour, your nurse comes back in to take your empty plate back and place your tray right where it belongs. She leaves and you sit there for a moment with a grin on your face. That was when you hop up from your bed which startled Dave slightly. You may have a heart condition but you’re not physically disabled or something. Sheesh, this guy needs to get a grip.

You grab his wrist and lead him out to the hallway. You continue to walk and make a few turns before he asks, “Where are you kidnapping me off to, John?” You name fell so smoothly out of his mouth, it makes you giggle a little before heading into a room and opening a door to a balcony. This was only reserved for staff members but you found it by accident. Not even all the faculty knows about it! You personally like to call it your secret spot.

“Isn’t this great, Dave? I mean, you can see a whole lot right of this little town right here!” you smile and grab the railing, staring at the people below. You love to people watch, it’s better than those acts on tv.

Dave was quiet for a moment, looking around as you turn your head at his direction. Maybe he didn’t appreciate this as much as you do since you’re always locked up. You were about to apologize until you hear the other male speak.

“Whoa.”

You stare at him through your glasses with your mouth agape as you watch him peer down at the people below. He looks so surprised, even happy. That instantly makes you smile and return your gaze to the pedestrians on the sidewalk.

“How’d you even find this place? Wait, no. Better question. How do they not notice you gone?” He uses a lot of hand gestures and you laugh a little at them.

“I just found it one day when I was allowed to wander around. They usually let me do that so I don’t get bored in my room. Just as long as I’m not bothering anyone then I can do whatever I want!”

“King of the hospital, I say.”

“Pft, what? I’m just another patient.”

“Correction: You’re another patient who has the great and almighty Dave Strider forced to look after you.”

Your smile quickly fades away as you look at the ground. Maybe he really didn’t enjoy having time with you.

Apparently Dave must have noticed your sudden change in attitude because he scoffed slightly and turned his body towards you.

“Look, John. Yeah I’m here because it’s either this or juvie but I’m going to be here for a long ass time, whether you like it or not. So I’m going to make the best of it, alright?”

Your grin comes back as you quickly pull him into a hug. Not too tight because who knows that it might do to your chest. When you let go, you’re toothy grin is extremely wide and he cracks a smile also.

“So are you coming back tomorrow?” you ask.

“All day, every day… well, except for the weekends. A girl needs her beauty sleep too, y’know.”

You’re really giddy right now and you can’t help but pull him into another hug. When his hands rest at your waist, you smile softly. Someone hasn’t hugged you in such a long while and you miss the feeling of it.

You’re name is John Egbert and you finally have a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Chibali and Pyroqueer for over looking my story and helping me come up with a suitable title!
> 
> EDIT: Aha, sorry but I'm not the best at these things so I'm just going to make this a oneshot.


End file.
